Talonclan (epsikat) Wiki
•Information• {Expand} •News• ~We Welcome~ • ~Farewell~ •Regulations• ~Warrior Code~ D''efend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.'' Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. '' ''Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. '' ''Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. '' ''A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect eachother. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. ~Double Grouping~ I feel as though this is quite obvious, I must address this, this is usually very unacceptable, but in this clan, it is allowed as for a side-clan, but you must address the leader, and the leader only about this, as if you do address this to other recruits, (if you read all the way down here, comment "Mommy Kat") it may cause drama or exile in recruits, and if you are caught in a clan without the leader's knowledge, you'll be exiled on spot. but this clan SHOULD NOT have a page, as it would cause further and extended drama, I understand at times you double-clan because your main clan is barely on, but this side-clan is only for temporary time until Talonclan becomes more active. ~Respect~ This is mandatory, if you disrespect other recruits you'll get 3 warning as I understand how easy it is to be rude without knowledge. ~Powerplay~ Although this is quite obvious, this isn't Naruto where we go "Combaya!" and blast each other with spirit bombs, nor is this anime where we all can end each other with QQ Kills NN QQ, you'll get a warning then the second time, exile follows. ~Additional Rules~ Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits. Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed,and are not allowed to hunt. The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. ~Warrior Code Punishments~ (These can be a scolding.) Giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task. Losing Their Rank Breaking the code can also result in a cat being stripped of their duties. One major example of this is Firestar punishing Leafpool. She was forced to surrender her medicine cat duties, due to the truth about Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze's parentage, and also taking a mate. Exile In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan. After-Death Punishments Cats who would murder for no reason, or have caused pain to others for nothing other than their own enjoyment would also go to the Place of No Stars upon their death, aka, The Dark Forest. •Gatherings• ~Clan Gatherings~ • ~Battle Gatherings~ Talonclan vs Creekclan Reasoning: Creekclan's leader ignorance, annoyance and "power", he joined our clan, almost murdered a warrior, claimed Talonclan was going to be his, attacked Silverstar when she spoke of the truth to his clan as they deserve to know what their leader does, he also attacked Duststar, quite sadly, he used to be our Duststar's deputy all the meanwhile he was leader of Creekclan, the time for battle is unknown yet. •Dens Used• Screenshot_178.png|Highrock Screenshot_179.png|Medicine cat den Screenshot_180.png|Injured cats Screenshot_181.png|Elders den Screenshot_182.png|Leader's and Deputy's den Screenshot_183.png|Apprentice den Screenshot_184.png|Nursery den Screenshot_185.png|Training ground or Playground Screenshot_186.png|Prey pile Screenshot_187.png|Warriors den Screenshot_188.png|The "Jail" •Color• Screenshot_72.png|Eye color Screenshot_73.png|Pelt color •Allegiances• Category:Browse